No Longer Waiting
by Rockgod
Summary: AU after Freak.  Chloe takes Jimmy and Clark on an assignment to S.T.A.R. Labs.  It is her first real assignment and she hopes she won't screw up.  Yet nothing goes as planned and an easy assignment turns into a real disaster.
1. Chapter 1

No longer waiting

AU Set after Freak. Chloe Sullivan is following a story on meteor rock research. Pauline Khan has called her specifically since she is an "expert" on investigating them in Smallville for years. She asks Clark to come with her to be sure that was all that was being researched. Jimmy Olson her boyfriend finds out that Clark is tagging along and is not happy about it.

Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratories

(S.T.A.R. Labs, Metropolis)

"I still don't know why he needs to be here." Jimmy Olsen said bitterly looking at Clark Kent with deepest loathing. "I told you already Jimmy, Clark knows more about the meteor rocks than I do, S.T.A.R. Labs said they made a new discovery, I might need his help." Chloe Sullivan said smiling at her boyfriend as sincerely as possible to just let it go. Jimmy really did like Clark and that was the problem. He was a good guy and his girl's best friend.

"Ah, you are here, good, good." A man appeared wearing a S.T.A.R. Labs coat and badge came into the waiting room. "I am Dr. Klein. I am here to escort you and answer any questions you have." Jimmy was smiling, finally an easy assignment. Clark and Chloe however kept a neutral expression; with meteor rocks it was never easy.

The area with green rocks was fortunately for Clark sealed off. After exhaustive tests, according to Dr. Klein, the green rocks appeared to have mutigenic properties in the form of radiation that is harmful to humans. That was not what they were there about. "Yesterday we brought the meteor rocks into this room for further study."

"What rocks?" Jimmy pointed to the area Dr. Klein had was leading them too.

Five researchers were unconscious on the floor of the lab. "Oh no." their guide said rushing to a button on the wall. Slapping it down an alarm began to blare through out the entire section of the building. An automated voice from the overhead speakers declared, "Locked down procedures initiated, all sectors on lock down until further notice."

"Look!" Jimmy said pointing into the lab. Two figures dressed in black with masks came out from behind the workstation tables. He took a picture.

From what Clark could see the thieves escape route was closed off because of the lock down. Doctor Klein saw the intruders heading toward them. He fumbled for his card to get them out of the room. One of them pulled a strange looking gun from a belt. They all ducked as a laser like weapon cut a hole in the Plexiglas doors holding them in the lab.

It was too late. One of the thieves had a weapon trained on Jimmy as the other was on top of the doctor. Clark could only watch. What could he do? Jimmy had is camera and Dr. Klein was a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist. If he used his powers he secret could be revealed, but they were all in danger. So far he could tell they had not killed anyone. The lab workers were still alive and just knocked out. Maybe they should just let them go.

Chloe had other ideas. They had ignored her so far. One of them was trying to take the badge from Klein. The door they had come through was thicker than the lab so she assumed they could not use the laser weapons. The other was going for Jimmy.

She had a heavy purse. You never knew what was going to happen. She swung it at the intruder's head. Clark groaned when he saw her going after the one reaching for Jimmy. He launched himself at the one going after the doctor. He was moving faster than a normal person, but suddenly he moving quickly into the person's fist.

It stung. A regular punch he would have felt nothing much, but this fist was not made of flesh. The other thief had stopped Chloe and was holding the weapon it used to cut through the lab to her head. So far neither trespasser said a word. They made no demands, but were doing whatever it was going to take to get out.

He grabbed the person's arm and forcefully jammed the weapon to the head of the thief. It was a slight strain to do it. These guys were stronger than normal as well as faster. "Let her go!" Clark demanded. The other person moved his head indicating they should get out of the way. Shaking his head Clark said, "No let her go first." He pushed the weapon into his captive's head.

In a surprising move the person holding Chloe turned the weapon from her to Clark and fired.

Leaping back the beam cut into the other person's arm as he got out of the way. There was no scream of pain, no yell and no blood.

Sparks were coming out of the arm. A Robot!

Still holding the stolen property in the other hand the robots stood side by side. Dr. Klein opened the door and began to walk down the hall.

Whatever was in the bag it was not hurting him. Chloe saw that Clark was not falling over in pain being so close to the rocks as they were herded along. Clark noticed too and caught her eye. All he did was shrug a little. They got to the next door and Dr. Klein's access card no longer worked. "I-I-don't u-understand." If the robot could have expressed itself it would have been frustrated and annoyed. It pointed its weapon harder again Chloe's head.

"It doesn't work. Here try yourself." He held out the card, but they did not take it. The machines looked at each other as if trying to decide what to do next. Clark did not want to think about what they would do if they could not get out. He had to do something quick before they tried something more desperate. Even if he had to reveal what he could do.

Again Chloe took the decision out of his hands. She had a taser gun in her hand slamming it into he captor's head scrambling its circuits. It fell to the floor apparently deactivated. The other moved hitting the taser out of her hand slamming her into the wall. Dazed she grabbed at the bag with the meteor rocks with one arm. Clark was heading to the one attacking Chloe fast, but even at super speed he was almost not on time. To Klein and Jimmy it looked like Clark was like a snake striking. He was able to deflect the robots deadly punch.

It slammed through the wall hitting the power conduit to the lab. Thousands of volts began to flow into the machine. Clark grabbed Chloe as she held to the bag on her shoulder. The power went though the arm into Clark then into her. "Clark!" She screamed grabbing him and the current went back into Clark. The bag touching her began to glow bright blue and then white.

The light caused Jimmy and Dr. Klein to shield their eyes.

"Chloe wake up." She heard her voice. "Come girl, you need to wake up." She did not feel tired, maybe she should get up. "Clark?" she said then opened her eyes. There he was smiling in relief. "Are you okay miss, that must have been quite a shock." Dr. Klein said watching her get to her feet with Jimmy's help as Clark backed off. "Yeah I'm ok." She assured them getting her feet under her.

The meteor rocks laid smoking on the floor and the robot too. Actually both robots. Sparks were coming out of the one Chloe hit with the taser. Clark took the mask off that one. It looked like it was wearing another mask. It was black and orange. It then slid off revealing a video screen underneath. "Well done. Not many can stop my bots, you are to be congratulated, however you have caused me some inconvience to accomplish my mission."

"Who are you?" Chloe asked, but one look she knew who she was looking at. "Ah, that will be for another time. Just know that if we should cross paths again you will not be walking away. I have my eye on you." The fact that the man had only one eye visible did not make the situation funny at all. They could feel the menace coming from the man on the screen.

Then he blinked way and the robot fell into pieces.

The police and emergency crews made it to them finally. Chloe insisted that she was fine and since she had no cuts or burns or any visible injuries to they let her go. Jimmy told them excitedly that he got a picture of the screen while Chloe and Clark were talking to whoever it was.

"His name is Slade."

"Huh, how do you know that?" Jimmy asked. "He caused a stir in Star City awhile ago. Research for the Daily Planet in the basement remember." She told her boyfriend who should have known better.

"What was with the robots?" Clark asked her puzzled. "It is how Slade operates. He never gets his hands dirty most of the time, they are high end, his own creations, and no one manufactures anything like them." she told him.

"Why did you fight back, they could have killed you?" Jimmy asked a little upset at her bold actions. Chloe just shrugged. "I have seen what meteor rocks can do to people, I didn't want to see them used for anything that could hurt people." Jimmy looked confused, but still upset at her actions. "They had a gun to your head, they could have shot you." Jimmy said exasperated that she was missing the point of what he was trying to say.

"Look this was very hard day on all of us." Clark said before she could retort. He knew he was only preventing the inevitable fight that was coming, but if he could spare Jimmy public humiliation he would try to keep the damage to a minimum. Jimmy could see he was trying to help him, but did not feel he was wrong and needed to get her to see that. "It has been a hard day, but it could have been harder if she got herself shot."

Clark could see Jimmy was not going to take the chance to let the issue go for now. They both could see she was starting to get angry. "So I should have just let them get away with it. It was too late to hide, they already hurt the people in the lab, they could have done the same to us.'

"But those people were just knocked out." Jimmy tried to justify surrendering. That was not the right thing to say. "Uh oh," Clark whispered to himself. "Really," she said advancing on him. "So you could see those people were alive, you could tell that we were not going to be next. Slade is a killer, we were lucky, and those people were lucky, normally people who get in his way die." She tried to reason with him. "So somehow you knew those robots were Slade's?" he said anger catching in his voice trying to return her observation with his own.

"I did not know they were Slade's, but I did know they looked like they could have killed the people in that lab." She was begining to form tears in her eyes, but Clark could tell they were from her anger that was building even higher. "I just don't know why you could not have just cooperated, you put us and yourself in a lot of danger because of what you did." Jimmy said exasperated.

If he was trying to make her feel guilty he was failing miserably. "How many times have you been kidnapped Jimmy? Do you know what happens when you are?" At that he was at a loss. No really he didn't. Well, he did remember the time with the plants and the ranger. That would not have ended well, but he had to be right, she put them in danger, if she got hurt… "Chloe you are very important to me, if you got hurt, if you were killed…" his voice trailed off. He was trying to show he really cared about her and he really did.

"Jimmy, what are you saying?" she wondered not understanding his reasons for her to not get hurt. "You aren't a hero, you are a reporter. You report the news, you don't become it, that's why.." he could see he was not saying the right words and realized he needed to shut up quick, but it was too late. "Why what?" she backed him up to the wall.

Clark may have superhuman abilities and be invincible, but he could never stand up to that kind of interrogation from her. "That is why you haven't been made a reporter with the Planet." Neither could Jimmy apparently.

Chloe backed away from him. Her face was a sea of hurt and betrayal. "When," she was struggling to keep herself under control. She was holding back her tears. "When where you planning on telling me this important piece of information about my career?" Jimmy had the look that he was never going to tell her. He was caught and he knew it. He was about to open his mouth to explain. Then she pushed him hard.

He went flying back a few feet into a heap of trash. "Wasn't expecting that." He said struggling to get up. Clark helped him and made sure he was all right. "Get out of here Jimmy." Chloe said and went down a different street until she was out of sight.

Clark made sure that Jimmy got home. He did not say much since he was himself upset a little that Jimmy kept such important information from her. Before Clark left Jimmy said on last thing to him. "She is a great reporter you know, even getting in the middle she has done a lot of good. She made a difference." Clark was about to close the door when he stopped. "You should have told her that sooner, but I will tell her you said that Jimmy." He left him standing there to go find his best friend.

XxXxXxX

Lex Luthor had got the message about the package being destroyed. It did not make him happy. He would have 'disposed' of such incompetent help. Still if he could not get it and it was destroyed then there was no need to further pursue this endeavor. Yet the scientist might have collected some data. That would need to be retrieved. It would be penance for the botched job.

He sent the order. If he were successful then maybe they would continue to work together. He had other missions that needed to be accomplished. For now he would wait. Right now he had more important things to do and a wife to know better.

XxXxXxX

Clark had looked for Chloe all over Metropolis, but final found her at the Daily Planet. It was the last place he expected her. She was working on her computer like she always did. He came over and sat down next to her. "Almost done." She said like she always did. He knew she was not pretending everything was fine, she was just doing her job like she did. This was her escape; it was what she loved to do.

He waited for her to finish. To be so close to your dream then have it denied. Clark understood that. He had wanted Lana yet now she was gone. Lex was his friend and now he was not anymore. Betrayal, lose, dreams shattered, he understood that. That is why he waited for her.

She saw him waiting for her. He sat patiently in understanding of how she felt; what she was going though, like the true friend he was to her. After all he was her personal bomb squad.

"So do you know what those robots were after?" He chose safe territory to start talking. "I just spoke to Dr. Klein a few minutes ago." She kept typing wanting to finish. "He said that the rocks were blue instead of green. They did not gather much data however, the ones they had are 'inert' now. Like any rock found on Earth."

"So that is why that Kryptonite did not hurt me." Clark said looking into her eyes. She nodded. The article was done and she saved it. Sighing she looked at the clock. Her shift was over. Normally she would drink three more cups of coffee and pull another shift. She was willing to do anything to be a reporter, but right now. All her efforts, all the work, trying to make up for her mistake she made with the Luthors. What could she do now? Would she be stuck in the basement? An image of an old myth came to mind. The curse of Tantalus. Condemned to the underworld; neither able to drink or able to eat to quell the fire within that consumed him yet he could not die. A horrifying thought, but appropriate to her nonetheless.

She looked up. The fruit out of reach was above her in the floors of the Daily Planet. Her eyes came back down resting on Clark. He was the drink just out of her reach. Clark was from the stars and just like the stars she would never be able to get there. Yet she was grateful. She had him as a great friend and she still worked for the Daily Planet. If this was as close as she was going to get than so be it. She would live her life reaching, pushing, helping, she would not stop, and like any story that reaches a dead end that is when you start to look for the truth harder.

Quickly she sent her story to copy and then stood up. "I'm hungry Clark, lets go out to eat." She demanded. He was not about to refuse her just about anything. She lead the way and he followed. Chloe did not feel like fast food, or an ordinary meal. She wanted a fine restaurant this evening. She took a glance at Clark. He was dressed decent enough. If he had to he could zip home and change into something else.

He saw the sign, but thought they would keep going. When she turned into the valet station he knew that this was where she wanted to go. It was a very glitz high-end place. Then he remembered. She wanted to go here when she became a reporter for the Planet.

Looking into her eyes questioning her intentions was defiantly out of the question. He escorted her in. "Do you have a reservation?" he host asked a little snobbishly. "Hi Clark Kent." He palmed a twenty in his hand giving it to the man and a slight painful squeeze of his hand. "We don't have a reservation, but we will take your first available." Clark did not let go of his hand.

"Of course sir, let me show you to your table." The man quickly said and Clark let go. He flexed his hand then grabbed to menus guiding them to a good table. The host did not want to shake hands with Mr. Kent again.


	2. Chapter 2  Mystery Man

No longer waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Superman, the Daily Planet, or any characters or the world … yet .

Chapter 2

Their food arrived and Chloe was digging in with gusto. A little more tentatively Clark began to eat was well. He tried to tell her what Jimmy said, and even when he got the words out, she did not care. Tonight was a night to celebrate.

"Celebrate what?" Clark asked puzzled.

"Being a reporter for the Planet." She answered raising her glass in toast. Their glasses met, but his look was one of confusion. In response to his lost expression she took pity on him to explain.

"Clark, even if I am stuck in that basement I am still working for the Daily Planet. A great reporter doesn't wait for stories; she gets them. I may not be on the front page, or have my own column, but I am still a reporter here." She pointed to her heart. "That is all that matters to me." He looked into her somber and sincere eyes. There were many thinks he had seen in his life, yet now he had seen a passion that ignited his even more.

"To Chloe Sullivan, my friend, the finest, and the best reporter of the Daily Planet." He saluted her and she smiled brightly for him.

As the evening wound down Clark made sure she got home safely. "Thanks for being my date Clark." She said at her door. In her dreams Clark would kiss her good night, but that would never happen she told herself. Besides he was her friend, her best friend; that was something she did not want to mess that up. It was the only thing that wasn't as far as she could tell.

"If you need anything I'm just a call away." He assured her. He looked like was about to super speed away when instead he took her hand. He pulled her into his arms, and suddenly she thought she MUST be dreaming. He brought her into an embrace. He gave her comfort and strength that she so desperately needed at that moment. Finally she let go and then he was gone in an instant.

XxXxXxX

Clark had to help his friend. Chloe was a great reporter and needed a big break; a really big break. He needed advice, insight into business. In the past he would have gone to Lex, but Lex was no longer a friend. Fortunately he made a new billionaire friend who happened to be in Metropolis at Queen Industries offices.

"Clark, what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight?" he smiled at his friend. "I need a favor." Clark said bluntly. "That's what I like about you, you get straight to the point." Oliver Queen came out from around the desk. "Oliver you told me that people need help, that those with money, power, are exploiting the helpless and weak." He remembered what he had told Clark. A flicker of hope began to spring up in his heart. At the time he was trying spur him, to get him to see how much he was needed.

"My friend was taken and tagged a few days ago. Someone ordered it, took her and I had no idea where she was or what happened to her. Then she was returned with no memory of ever being kidnapped." Oliver could clearly see Clark was upset about what happened and with his next words he realized he did not know the half of it.

"She was about to cut herself open as we saw others who had been kidnapped being killed one by one." He took a deep shuddering breath and went on. "I found something in her which is why she was going to cut herself and she begged me…she begged me to get it out, I burned her, I cut a hole in her and pulled it out."

Oliver saw how hard it had affected Clark, how much it had changed him. "We found out it was just a GPS chip. It might not have been just a chip; even still, as I have thought about the GPS chip I realized that it needs a satellite to track those chips. It could not have just been an obsessed doctor hunting meteor-infected people. Whatever is going on is much worst than I originally feared."

It was personal. 33.1 had hit Clark close to home. That also meant to Oliver that the overseas bases were just a distraction. The operation was alive and well his own country. "What do you need Clark?" Oliver asked his friend.

"I need to make a difference."

XxXxXxX

The next day at the Daily Planet, Chloe came to work like she always did. She sat at her desk and booted up her computer. The phones were ringing off the hook around her. "What is going on?" she tried to ask someone as they rushed by. After another minute of trying to get a coworkers attention someone else got hers.

"Listen up people!"

Perry White, assistant editor and chief of the Daily Planet walked into the room. The room went still. No one dared to continue running around when the bulldog of the Planet spoke.

"Last night we have reports that a man has been sweeping through the streets of Metropolis saving a lot of people." Some wondered what that could mean. Gotham City had someone similar. Could it be a copycat?

"Muggers, rapists, drug dealers, thieves, murderers, bank robbers, crime bosses, stopped in one night. Arrested, jailed, operations destroyed, networks dismantled, weapons seized, all in one night."

Now that was no copycat.

Everyone could feel it. A change in the air, hope. It felt like hope. After Dark Thursday the city, the country was never the same. It was more dangerous and darker, and now it felt like dawn was coming on a bright new day.

"Reports are coming in. We need to find this mystery man. That is why I am here. You here in this basement are our reporters' eyes and ears. We need you. This is the news story of the century, the millennium. It is like Elvis himself has come back. Get on it. Find him."

He left and the information gathering room began to move in an even more fevered pace. All around as her coworkers worked at a pace that seemed like a hurricane yet Chloe felt like she was in the eye of that storm.

It had to be him; it had to be. But why?

Finally getting her mind out of neutral she got to work like everyone else. As soon as she got off work she resolved to herself she was going to have a talk with Clark Kent.

XxXxXxX

"Nice work Clark, that went better than I expected." Oliver said tossing a copy of the Daily Planet to him.

**Super Powered Mystery Man**

**By Perry White**

_In one night Metropolis is a cleaner, safer and a brighter place this morning. There have been over one hundred reports of a man with super powers far beyond those of mortal men who has come to our city. From saving kittens from trees to lives saved from devastating fires put out in seconds; no one knows who is performing these miracles. Without thanks or reward or recognition this man has made a great impact for good in only one night. Was this some angel sent down after the events of Dark Thursday that also has changed many lives since that day, none for the better? This new hope, a dawn of a brighter day has come and I know I hope it was not some hoax or mass hysteria._

_Who is this mystery man who has saved so many lives and is giving this city a chance to get back up on its feet? There is a possibility we may never know. Even though these acts of heroism have not touched me personally I would like to say Thank You on behalf of those whose stories I have heard and those that urged me to do so for them. Wherever you are we hope that you will not leave us, we still need help, there is still so much that needs to be done._

_While the damage has been severe to organized crime the major players are still in power, for now they are intimidated yet we all know they won't be for long. The innocent still suffer and corruption is still here. I would like the citizens of Metropolis to know that I will endeavor to follow this man's lead that has made such an impact today. I pray that he will not leave us and maybe even give us the chance to know him._

_I am not demanding or bargaining that he tell us who he is or why he is here. Whatever power he possesses if he desired could destroy us all, yet instead he helped, instead he used his powers for a greater good than ambition, pride, control, or greed. Now I would like to share a few stories of the people he helped. I cannot tell them all, but I certainly hope they will not be the last._

_Story continued on page 3_

"I hope you see how much this city needs you." Oliver said after he saw Clark was finished reading the article. Clark nodded.

"I didn't do it all alone, your information helped me a lot."

"Don't sell yourself short Clark, they were just leads, you did all the work, I just pointed you in the right direction."

Oliver came out from behind his desk and put an arm around Clark's neck. "Now we need to see about you getting a job."

"A job?" Clark looked confused.

"As vast as my resources are Clark my business is in technology and development. I know about links to organized crime and business, but that is about it. You need to get out on the street and meet people, mingle among humanity, find out what they need. There is only one job I can think of that can help you do that, and a friend who is way ahead of you on that score."

Oliver led him out to the balcony of his office and pointed to a building in the distance.

The Daily Planet

"Your suggesting I get a job at the Planet? One of the many places that want to know my identity?"

"Clark haven't you ever heard of hiding in plain sight."

"That's dumb."

"Think about it Clark, you will know if someone has a lead on who you really are and not to mention you will get to know Metropolis better. You have an interview tomorrow at two, so I would get a suit."

Clark sighed. He trusted his friend.

"I'll do it, but I need another favor."

Oliver smiled. Here was the most powerful man in the world to him, who could have anything he wanted by just taking it, yet he was asking him for help. He had a feeling that would never stop feeling good to help his friend. Of course that would never stop him from teasing him.

"Just one?"

"It's important."

"Well, what is it?"

Clark told him what he wanted and Oliver's eyes began to dance with delight. It was a great idea. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Oliver." Clark shook his hand and then left his office. He had to go get a suit to wear.


	3. Chapter 3  Complicated

No longer waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Superman, the Daily Planet, or any characters or the world … yet . Maybe next Thursday.

Chapter 3

At 4 o'clock Chloe's shift was almost over. It had been a long day at the Planet of running leads that she knew were going nowhere trying to find the mystery man of Metropolis. Some people actually came into the office claiming to be him and some females as well. Every claim was filed and recorded. It was all in all a very exhausting day for her at work.

Most of all she could not wait to get a hold of Clark. She knew it had to be him. It was so frustrating that she could not tell anyone. The article Perry White wrote was on her desk. She must have read it over a dozen times. Clark was always a hero to her and now he was showing it to the world. Through out the day she smiled every time she read the title of Perry's story. _Super Powered Mystery Man_.

Looking up she saw a familiar face come into the office heading straight for her desk.

"Hiya Cuz, how are you doing today?"

Lois Lane, her cousin, almost really more like a sister was at her desk. She worked for the Inquisitor, a somewhat rival newspaper, but still she was good at finding bizarre stories. The mystery man most likely was what brought her sniffing around for leads, but Chloe knew if it were the other way around she would be here too.

"I'm doing ok, so how is life at the Inquisitor?"

"Busy, this super freak or whatever he is has the whole city talking, my editor wants a new angle on him." Lois said and picked up a donut as an open box went by the desk.

"What kind of angle?"

"That he is some alien invader trying to take over the world or something like that." Chloe's cousin said off handed taking a bit out of the jelly filled pastry. "Lois! I can't believe he would have you do that. Have you read the reports of what he has done? He saved a lot of lives and helped the city break up a lot of illegal operations."

"Yeah, yeah, but is that the real story. I mean you know the saying, if it is too good to be true, it probably is. It is most likely some plan to set himself up to be President or Emperor."

Chloe could not fathom how Lois or her editor came to that conclusion. "I'd expect something like that from Lex, but really Lois if this was some alien invasion, he is off to a very poor start by strengthening the city instead of weakening it."

Lois just shrugged. "Well until he shows up to explain himself this mystery man could be up to anything."

"What was that Lois?"

Chloe and Lois turned around and were a little startled to see Clark Kent standing there in a brand new suit.

"Nice suit Kent, you clean up real good, for a farm boy." Lois chided him looking him up and down. Clark really did look good. He could have been a model on GQ, or be some secret agent man. Cutting short those fantasies Chloe put to words what she really wanted to know.

"So why are you dressed up, are you going to a job interview in Metropolis?"

"Actually I just finished my interview."

"Really how did it go?"

In answer he held up a badge and handed it to her. It was a press badge for the Daily Planet and there was a mistake on it.

"Clark this has my name on it." She said holding it up.

"Oops, this one is mine," he pulled out his own badge. "You are such a dork Clark." Lois said folding her arms in annoyance. "Lois you have some jelly…" he pointed to the corner of her mouth smiling at her embarrassment. "But how?" Chloe said in wonder.

"Well it will only be temporary unless we can deliver on a promise I made to Perry White and Pauline Khan."

Lois leaned in closer without knowing it to hear what promise Clark made to the heads of the Daily Planet.

Without waiting for the question that was coming if he did not explain he said, "I said I could find the mystery man within a week."

"What?!" Both women said together, yet for different reasons.

"Yeah, Ms. Khan was so impressed with my initiative to get the story she offered me the job temporarily if I can pull it off, but I did make one condition."

"I am almost afraid to ask. What was the condition?" Lois asked waiting to find out what he wanted in return for finding the mystery man of Metropolis.

"I asked for Chloe to be my partner and that she be given a position as an investigative reporter if we find him and get the story." Clark said simply as if commenting on the weather.

They were stunned into silence. "That is okay isn't it?" he asked after the silence became more than a minute.

"Oh Clark!" Chloe launched herself at him in a tight hug. She was wrinkling his suit, but she did not care. Her eyes were misting a little after she let go to get control of herself and look at her badge.

"Not bad Smallville, I just got to say, you better deliver." She poked him in the chest.

"Well Chlo, I have got to get to work, congratulations, and good luck." she hugged her cousin.

"Thanks Lo." They watched as Lois left the office.

She turned her attention to Clark. "We have to talk."

XxXxXxX

Her shift was over, but it did not matter anymore with Clark helping her get promoted. She had an assignment, the biggest assignment of her career, of anyone's career and she was walking right next to the mystery man.

Yet it was not just as easy as finding and interviewing him. No, he was her best friend and wasn't just a subject that she could objectively question. Whatever his plan was she hoped it was a good one since she had no idea what to do.

He took her to his home in Smallville at super speed. After they arrived he let her down. He looked at her softly with his eyes. _Wham!_ She hit him on the arm. It actually hurt. "What was that for?" Clark asked in surprise rubbing his bicep.

"Clark Kent you are a complete idiot!"

This was NOT how he pictured this conversation going. He expected her to be happy, excited and thrilled to finally get her dream. Not ready to beat him to a pulp.

"What?" he asked very much alarmed at her temper that seemed to be building by the second. "Is there something wrong?"

"Sometimes you are so dumb Clark, the last time I investigated into your life we almost were never friends again. Now you want me to report about you; what are we going to say:

Here is Mystery Man, the world's strongest person, a strange visitor from another planet who has come to Earth to use his abilities for Truth, Justice and the American way. That will go over real well Clark."

She spun away her arms folded moving a few paces from him.

He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "That is exactly what I want to do."

"There are people who know you Clark, if you have a picture on the front page of the Daily Planet Lex will come after you for all your secrets. You know he is running 33.1, he will figure out Kryptonite can hurt you, and lock you up in some lab to experiment on you until he…" she could not keep talking. He could feel her trembling as she considered the possibility of losing him.

"That won't happen." He said his voice full of confidence.

"How do you know Clark? Do you have new powers that allow you to see the future?" she asked her tears turning to anger, but still curious to his response.

"No I do not have any power to see the future. Yet after last night I realized that I had to stop people like Lex. And I learned also there is more danger than just Lex discovering my identity as I use my powers. Crime, poverty, injustice, hate are everywhere, I have to do something; I want to make a difference."

"I didn't think making a difference meant proclaiming yourself to the world Clark!" she shouted back. "Have you considered what will happen to your mother, to your friends if those you fight try use you not to mention try to kill you?"

"I know exactly what it is like." Clark said quietly, in almost a whispered voice. Chloe waited for him to explain.

"In our first year in High School I saved a man from getting hit by a bus in Metropolis. A cop saw me, saw my face. He tracked me down. That man was not an ordinary cop; he extorted my family and me. I had to rob a museum, but I was able to stop him. It was a close thing, he almost ruined my life."

Chloe did not know that about Clark. So he did have some idea how she was feeling right then. Good.

"So how are you going to do it Clark? How are you going to be able to be superhero and be just Clark Kent?"

He shrugged, which was definitely the wrong thing to do right then in her emotional condition.

"I can't believe it!" It was ripping her apart. Clark was finally going to be the hero she always wanted him to be, but in doing so would destroy his life. Plus he did not have a plan!

She started to walk away again fleeing his touch. He started to walk to her again. "Get way Clark, I need to think." He did not stop. "I mean it." She quickened her pace to stay ahead of him. "Please wait Chloe, we'll figure this out." He called to her but she did not slow down. "No."

She knew he could catch her in a blink of an eye. Maybe she did want him to catch her, but she was so furious at him. Clark did not know what to think except to not let her wander off, and to think of a way to use his powers without endangering everyone.

Any moment he was going to use his powers to catch her and she did not want to be. She ran. Ran fast. Too fast, faster than a person should run. "Oh no!" she yelled to herself finding she was on the other side of the Kent Farm.

"Chloe!" Clark said catching up to her.

"Clark I, I …" she suddenly was having trouble breathing. "This can't be happening Clark," she said after taking a deep breath. "I, whoa this is very bad timing."

"How did you just…" he began, when she interrupted, "I don't know! Oh God Clark, I don't know what is happening to me!" she was beginning to panic. Quickly he stopped her from pacing and held her in his arms. "Just when everything was complicated enough." She said after a while, calming down.

They made their way back to the house slowly, no powers. "Well that explains when you punched me." Clark said aloud. "What?" she said coming out of her thoughts. "Earlier you punched me and it hurt a little, I think you have super strength too." She rolled her eyes. "Great, just great."

"Come here, I want to know for sure." He led her to a tractor he was working on in the barn. "Lift it." He pointed to the tractor. "Huh?" she stared quizzically at him. "Pick up the tractor." He said rolling his eyes now. "Clark I am a meteor freak remember, we only get one power, I have super speed like Bart." He just looked at her until finally, "Alright, fine," She grabbed the large wheel. In her mind she was going to look like an idiot in front of him trying to strain herself lifting a farm tractor.

She applied her strength and lifted. The tractor came off the ground. In her surprise she dropped it. Her eyes became large and round. She backed away not watching where she was going and hit the wall. Some of the tools hanging there fell off. Some of them sharp. She watched her sleeve get ripped and the blade hit her skin. She felt it connect solidly. Nothing. Not a scratch. She covered her face with her hands. Finally pulling them down she had an idea. A wonderful, happy idea.

"I am dreaming, that's it Clark, I'm dreaming, its got to be. This whole day; all one big dream." She said revealing all and sighed with relief at figuring it out.

"I mean of course it's a dream, you are here, we are talking about you being a full-time hero ready to save the day at a moments notice. I can run super fast, and I now have super powers, really what person doesn't dream of that." She rambled explaining the situation rationally to herself.

"That is why I have these powers." Clark looked lost. His best friend had just shown she has powers like he does, with no idea how she got them. A few minutes ago she was angry with him for not coming up with a good plan to hide his identity while not in hero mode, and now she had powers too. Clark knew he was not dreaming or having a nightmare.

Chloe though still was not convinced she was wake or in reality. "I got it. I know how to wake up." Clark did not like the look in her eye right then. "I just need to do the one thing that would never ever happen in real life." It was the, Chloe has a plan look, one that usually got him into trouble as he vainly tried to think of a way to convince her it wasn't a dream without doing anything foolish. "Whatever your thinking Chloe, it isn't a good idea." He was concerned she would use her powers to prove that this was all a dream.

What he did not expect was her to grab his suit jacket. In one swift move she pulled him into a kiss. A deep, passionate, long, hard kiss she always wanted from him. She had closed her eyes expecting to wake up. That was what usually happened when she dreamed this far.

Clark was completely dazed. He remembered that kiss. A few months ago she gave him that kind of kiss when he went to fight Zod. In that kiss he felt how much she cared about him, but when returning, when the world was safe again, she went back to lets be friends. Now, he didn't know what to think.

She quietly whispered to mostly herself, "This isn't a dream is it." As she opened her eyes and saw Clark kind of unfocused on the moment trying to get his bearings after what she did.

"Oh, boy."


	4. Chapter 4 Discoveries

No longer waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Superman, the Daily Planet, or any characters . Sniffle

Chapter 4

"Oh, boy."

Clark let Chloe get herself together, but they did not get the time. Right then a car was coming up the lane leading to the Kent house.

"It's Lana." Clark said using his X-ray vision. Chloe was wondering why she was here. Probably to talk to Clark, that she realized marrying Lex was a huge mistake. Chloe never stopped throwing subtle hints that Lex was dangerous. Still her timing could not be worst. Having just kissed Clark and making a complete fool of herself, added on top of unexplainable powers and her friend shows up to possibly just add to the how bad can things get cake.

Chloe without a word went up the stairs of the Loft.

Clark went out to meet her. With her new ability of super hearing she might as well have joined them, but she didn't want to deal with that right now.

"Clark," Lana said hesitantly to her ex boyfriend. "I could not reach you on your cell, have you seen Chloe?"

That is Lana, when she wants something she gets right to the point. "You haven't been able to reach her?" Clark asked answering a question with a question. He was very good at that. "I have been calling for awhile and she hasn't returned my messages.'

Chloe looked at her phone. It was dead. The battery died. Just great. With Slade's robots, the meteor story at STAR and busy with mystery man at the Planet she realized she never had the time.

"Well she has been a little busy, a lot on her plate with the Planet."

Lana just nodded. She read about what happened in Metropolis and knew it was a busy story. "Even still Clark, she is my maid of honor and I need her."

Biggest story of the millennium and Lana was worried about her colors and arrangements. Well, Chloe reconsidered fairly, compared with an immanent wedding, her wedding, to a possible public superhero, would she really be acting any different? For Lex it was his second, no third, hell she lost track really how many weddings Lex had, but it was Lana's first. Chloe wondered if Lana considered that about Lex.

"I'll make sure she calls you Lana, I promise" he assured her. "Thanks Clark."

Chloe did not her hear moving back to the car. In fact she could hear Lana's heartbeat pick up in pace. Oh no, this is not going to go well.

"Lex told me he personally invited you to the wedding." She knew Clark was thinking that he did that to rub his face in it. "Yeah he mentioned that."

"I just - , I am glad you will be there Clark, really." She could imagine a small smile that was probably melting his heart right now or ripping him in two.

All she heard was silence for a few minutes. Then Lana began to drive away. Over the car engine she could hear one word from Lana before she made it to the main road, "Damn."

As Chloe pondered the word she heard Lana say Clark came up to the Loft. He looked lost and confused. Putting on a brave face, the face of his best friend, she tried to forget her own problems for a moment. Lex marrying Lana, they both knew Lex was a monster and Clark felt very guilty about letting that happen.

Chloe realized that now that she had powers like Clark and though she was her friend she did not go running to her to tell her what happened to her. With Lex, if Lana left him he would want to why, the real reason why, especially with her pregnant. Lex had already kidnapped her once. If he thought she knew anything he would come for her.

She felt like a fool that she kept telling Clark to tell her about his secret. That ship had sailed a long time ago when Lana kept going to Lex for help and comfort.

"Lana wants you to call her." Clark said not really looking at her. He was looking at a box and picked up a picture. It was Lana and Clark at the Prom. She would know; she gave him the picture with frame for him.

She could see he was very sad about Lana being with Lex. Then Clark's face became hard, and in an instant threw the frame with all his might out the Loft window. She watched it sail away even out of her range of sight. He sat down burring his face in his hands.

Looking at Clark she understood how he felt right then. It was the same feeling when she deleted her pictures of them at the Spring Formal years ago. Despair. Loneliness. Defeat.

Comforting him was out of the question right then. She knew that was the last thing she wanted. As quietly as she could she tried to pretend she was not there. That she did not see his pain or grief. She made it to the stairs when she heard him say quietly, "I'll call you later."

Chloe nodded. Once out of the barn she scanned the area looking for anyone who might be watching her. She wanted to get home and then call Lana. Maybe she was being paranoid making sure no one was keeping an eye on her, but she had already been snatched away once and especially now did not want that to happen again.

XxXxXxXxX

Clark stared at his suit. It was clean and pressed, ready to be worn. He really did not want to go. Yet Lana asked him to be there.

How could he watch his former friend, a monster who most likely order Chloe being kidnapped, marry Lana?

Clark thought back to the day he changed her fate. He told her the truth about him and he asked her to marry him.

What would his life been like with her he wondered to himself putting on the suit. The time that they had together after he told her was too brief to make any real determination. Unless he counted her running to Lex to supposedly end whatever relationship they had at the time. He shied away from that train of thought.

Then the day he lost his powers he gave himself completely to her. The weight of the world as she put it no longer on his shoulders as he foolishly thought that without them he could have a normal life.

Clark seriously considered if he was just a fool or an idiot for thinking if his powers were gone that he could stand on the sidelines as it were. Lex would still be running 33.1 in the shadows, there would still be meteor infected people with powers, and all kinds of other dangers in the world.

He learned bitter lessons without his powers. It seemed so simple after Lex tested him by sending superpowered thugs to goad him into revealing his power. He didn't and Clark thought that would be the end of him being there to help.

That was until Gabriel, a young man with nuclear launch codes from his father, all in the name of doing the right thing, was going to atomize Smallville. Clark finished buttoning his shirt. Lex did not make him do it, he wasn't after money or trying to gain power. Only a traumatic experience of killing his own father and following his dying wish. Destroy Smallville so no more people became meteor infected.

Once again Clark marveled at how foolish he was when confronting the boy. He killed his father, did he really think that after doing that shooting Clark would be that hard to do. He adjusted his tie to his neck. One shot, that was all it took to kill him. If it was not for Jor-el he would be dead. Watching that missile brought things into focus that day.

No one else was there to save the day.

Just Clark Kent. Everyone was counting on him though they never knew it. His parents and Chloe. She had to confront Gabriel by herself, while his dad tried to help the sheriff to stop the missile, but it was too late. Too late, he thought taking one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs. At least she tried to do something. All he got was a bullet for his trouble as normal Clark trying to help.

He got into his truck to head to the church. He made a call.

"Hi." He said when he heard her pick up.

"Are you on your way now?" Chloe asked as she watched Lana deal with some sort of crisis the decorators and caterers were having at the mansion. "Yeah, I'll see you there."

She thought the conversation was over, she was glad that Clark really did call like he said he was and was not moping at home thinking about losing Lana.

"Chloe, there has been something I have been thinking about?"

That go her undivided attention. Was it about the kiss, Lana, her power?

"If I married Lana, what would I be doing with my life?" he asked seriously to his best friend. Now for her it was in the Lana category, but not really. It was definitely in the Clark category, and mature Clark, not love lost, I have Lana lust in my eyes Clark.

For a minute she was quiet. It was a serious question. One she really did think about, but never really voiced to him. Now that he asked and after she got over her initial surprise at such a question she answered. "Well I would think you would continue to live in Smallville and work on the farm. Occasionally use your powers when needed, like when a friend gets into trouble, but mostly Clark I imagine you would keep a low profile and out of Lex's crosshairs as much as you could."

There it was. Clark Kent, farmer, and general average citizen. Is that what he really wanted? He realized he was quiet himself for a minute. "Thanks, you are probably right, that is what would happen if I married her."

"I have just one more question and I'll let you get back to Lana."

"Clark, you can always have more questions than one with me." She could not help saying, and lightly bit her tongue after saying it. He smiled at that, "How do I fight Lex Luthor and win?"

Now that threw her for a loop as she stared at the phone wondering if she was really talking to her Clark.

Chloe looked at Lana, she seemed in deep conversation with some of the staff. "Well you can't just stare him to death."

She was right, while that would end Lex, it was something he would not do, and would he really win? A real win, a real victory would be to expose Lex and all his crimes against innocents he has imprisoned in one way or another, to experiment on.

"It would be to find the truth Clark, I know you are concealing a truth about yourself, yet there are greater truths to uphold. Justice, and Liberty are important too. As Clark Kent, Lex will exploit you and try to destroy you, but as a symbol, an idea, now that he can't touch. For all of Lex's power he still cannot escape curtain truths, that people have the right to life and liberty and the pursuit of happiness. Sometimes they just don't have the light to show them the way. It would not be easy Clark, he will hurt people, and maybe even kill, so the question to you is, who is Clark Kent?"

After a moment he said, "Thanks Chloe"

"Oh, Lana is coming over, I'll see you at the church."

Clark thought about what she had said. Who is Clark Kent? He pondered that as he finished driving to his destination. Her question echoed in his mind. The pain he felt earlier with losing Lana faded as he considered his future. A future that centered around, who is Clark Kent?

XxXxXxX

Lana wanted to get out of the mansion and run as far and as fast as she could. In her mind she was panicking. Outwardly she looked calm and collected. Earlier she had tried to set a trap for her best friend and maid of honor. She wanted to know for sure about Clark Kent, and the secret he seemed to be hiding. After locking Chloe in the wine cellar she watched as the little blond reporter push the extremely heavy door off its hinges and then put the door back.

She felt like she did when those aliens came out of the spaceship. Incredibly afraid. Her friend left to go find her to give her the present she hid from Lex for their wedding.

It did not add up in her mind, but there were more important things to worry about than seemly failed plans. She had watched Chloe talking to Clark, she assumed it was Clark, but could not hear what was being said. Lana kept busy, and wondered how she was going to bring up what she witnessed. One thing was for sure, she was not going to tell Lex. While he denied it he seemed to be doing something while supposedly away on business.

"Come on, its time to put on your wedding dress." Chloe said as she looked at the time on her cell phone.

Lana nodded. She envied how close Chloe was to Clark. He must have known about her powers. She was always jealous of her. One saying she learned a long time ago in high school reasserted itself in her mind: Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.

Chloe was not her enemy, but was her competition for Clark. For years Lana knew how she felt about him, but Clark had eyes for her and Lana took her chance a few times already. Each time though she kept losing Clark, even with Chloe helping to get them together. Now because Clark would not open up to her, share his secrets, like he did with Chloe; she was marrying his former best friend.

As she was fitted for her dress Lana wondered what life with Clark would have been like if there was no Chloe Sullivan.


	5. Chapter 5 Superman

No longer waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville (no such place, I know, checked google earth), Superman (the world needs him right now), the Daily Planet (them too), or any characters.

Chapter 5

Lex Luthor was having a very good day. Lana Lang was now Lana Luthor, his wife. All his plans and operations were proceeding as expected. Even Clark came to the wedding without causing trouble.

Clark even congratulated him, though he did not shake his hand when he offered it too him. Still it was a start, the only way he would know anything about Clark if he was close enough to him he might find out his secret. Right now he was on his way to his honeymoon. Something was bothering Lana, whatever it was Lex was sure she would tell him at some point.

On his private jet, headed to a tropical island, Lex had stepped away to a different section of the plane while Lana slept. The Green Arrow and his goons were dismantling his dummy operations out of the country. After the security breech he set up the goose chase to keep them occupied.

A monitor snapped on revealing a cold masked face he had been expecting. "Thank you for your delivery, it was most educational." Lex said pleased that the man's reputation really was well earned. Slade nodded in acknowledgement. "I have another job for you in Gotham City." Lex pressed a button transmitting the encrypted data with the details.

"Consider it done." Slade said after reviewing the information. "I have one more job for you." Lex said before Slade could terminate the call. Two jobs in one day, not very usual which had his undivided attention. "There are two people who keep slipping though my surveillance efforts. I need to know everything." He pressed another button. "You may remember them." Slade certainly did remember them. Lex could see that Slade was smiling or grinning behind his mask in anticipation. "It will be a pleasure Mr. Luthor." Lex ended the call.

Yes all his plans were proceeding as he designed them. Now was the time to enjoy some of the fruit of his spoils. Lex rejoined Lana gently waking her. "Did you have a good nap?" he asked gently placing his hand on her arm. She nodded looking out the window. All she saw was the ocean; which was as endless as the sky. "So how was your time with Chloe?" he asked casually, but studying her closely. He could feel her tense up under his hand. "It was great, she was a big help."

There was more to it than that he was sure, but forcing the truth out of her wasn't going to do him any good. At least right now. "I'm glad, so what would you like to do first?"

Normally a newlywed couple rarely left the hotel room, but since Lana was already pregnant they decided to enjoy the island together.

The pilot in the cockpit called out in alarm. "Number two engine just failed!" His copilot also yelled, "The electrical system just shut down!" Lex knew these men were serious professionals. To have them suddenly perplexed and confused was frightening to say the least. "Number one engine shut down." The lights went out and only the sun gave them any illumination in the cabin.

As the pilots struggled to keep the plane in the air and solve their decent Lana clung tightly to Lex in fear. It was so quiet suddenly at first, but as they began falling from the sky the roar of the wind began to build.

Silently Lex cursed his father's name. At least there was no morbid message to torture them about their impending doom. Maybe it was not his father, but who else could it be? His pilots calmed down to frantically to try to get the plane under control. He tried to not look out the window. The waves were very large.

The plane hit a wave with its nose up. Lana screamed clamping on him tighter. He thought he was screaming in terror too. The cresting swell hit slowed the aircraft even more throwing the pilots forward. The nose dipped between the space of two waves. Still moving very fast the nose of the plane sheered off from the impact tumbling the hull slapping it belly first on the next wave of water.

Every survival instinct his father had reinforced into Lex kicked in right at that moment. Jagged metal and sparks were everywhere. He only had a few seconds to act. Grabbing the survival kit the emergency beacon tumbled out in his haste. Without realizing it Lex he jerked the kit went it caught on some serrated metal causing the beacon to tumble unseen into the rapidly rising water. Grabbing Lana's arm Lex pulled her to safety. Well relative safety of the open ocean.

A few air bubbles marked the place the plane landed and then it was gone. Inflating the raft Lex helped Lana up onto it. He climbed aboard and then rested breathing deeply, and very happy he was able to breathe.

The sun was warm, the water cool, the waves were still big, and they were not breaking on them. On one peak Lex saw a glimmer of hope. Land.

Together Lana and Lex struggled to get to the island far off in the distance. He assured Lana a rescue would come. What he did not say was that if this was no accident then no one be coming to save them. Forcing the idea from his mind for now they began their journey to the island, hoping the current was with them.

XxXxXxX

Chloe could not wait for Clark to get to work. It was his first official day at the Planet. While the clock was ticking to get the story on the mystery man of Metropolis she could not wait to go up to the Bullpen.

That was what Perry called it. He was editor and chief of the investigative reporters and assistant to Pauline Khan. Her new desk was just getting the final touches as Clark Kent arrived. He was bearing gifts. Coffee, delicious mouth watering coffee she forgot to pick up in her haste to get to the Planet to set up her new desk.

After her many thanks and praises of how good a friend he was Chloe and Clark appeared to get down to business. Perry introduced them to the staff and one person in particular who was not entirely expected. "This is your copy boy. Jimmy Olsen." Mr. White noticed none of them shook hands or looked too pleased to see each other. "I take it you have meet." He observed aloud. He realized he needed to make things abundantly clear what he expected from his staff. "You all don't appear to be friends right now so it looks like I need to make some ground rules for you three."

That got their attention; they turned to look at their editor. "You Olsen get whatever Sullivan and Kent want. Nothing more, nothing less. If I hear of anything else than you doing your job you are on the street, you get me." He pointed straight at him with two fingers like a gun. Clark gathered there was more going on with Mr. White and Jimmy Olsen, yet now wasn't the time to find out.

"You have promised the story of the century." He said turning his sights on Clark. "Your friend is counting on you to keep her here. You better not let her down son. Now get to work, I don't pay you to stand around." The gruff man walked away from his new team. They were already off to a rough start; if they pulled off this assignment they may actually make a good team. Only time would tell. For now Olsen, Sullivan and Kent mumbled something about, right chief, yes chief, all over it chief as they began to work out the mess they had before them and how to clean it up.

"So it is true CK, you promised to find the mystery man of Metropolis." Jimmy said watching the editor laid into his other teams. Clark nodded acknowledging the truth Jimmy already knew. "I see you made it back upstairs." Chloe said coldly. The copy boy ignored it. "I see you did too. With a little help." Jimmy did not know if he should be angry or glad Clark got Chloe got out of the basement when he could not.

"I'll get the story Olsen, I already found him." Now that bold statement got them to stare at him with open mouths. "What's he like, how did you find him, do you have any pictures…" Clark put up his hand stopping the over excited young man from gushing all over the bullpen.

Clark led them to a corner of the office that was less busy. "I talked to this mystery man and he has agreed to met, but only with me and one other person. Sorry Jimmy. Now what I do need right now is the best and easiest camera to use for Chloe."

Even though Jimmy was sad that he would not be able to take the picture himself having his camera used was good enough for now.

He nodded and went off to go get it.

"Clark what about people recognizing you, you aren't exactly wearing a disguise." She whispered in a voice only he could hear in the din of the newsroom. For anyone else watching, it would have appeared that Chloe was just giving him a look. "I have an idea about that, make sure you dress warmly." She knew what that meant. After excusing themselves with Perry to hunt down a lead, Chloe went to her apartment to get ready.

XxXxXxX

The Fortress

That is what they called it. Or the Ice Palace. It truly did look like that to them. After arriving Clark described his dilemma to the artificial intelligence of Jor-el. There were several people on earth who could recognize him to either expose his secret or were his enemy. Then Jor-el was silent. There was a strange sound then a flash of light. Resting on a stand was a yellow belt. It looked like an ordinary simple belt; there were no symbols on it. He instructed Clark to put it on.

"A belt is supposed to keep the world from knowing your identity? You might as well wear glasses Clark, it would be a better disguise than this." Chloe said nearly laughing. After he had put on the belt, nearly smiling at that comment his friend made they waited. "This belt can change Kal-el's"

At that they both said at the same time. "My name is Clark." "His name is Clark"

Jor-el was silent and then amended. "The belt can change my son's appearance. I only need a description of what is to be changed."

"Let start with his hair." Chloe said. "Make it blond." Clark's hair changed to blond. "Slightly darker." The pigment changed making it more sandy in color. "Perfect." She smiled. Clark ran his hand through his hair. It didn't feel any different. Chloe could not see if it was a projection or like a mask. It looked like his hair actually changed color.

"Make his eyes a deeper blue." Before they were a greenish-sea blue, now they were ice blue, they almost glowed. "Wow." She said remarking on the change. 'That might be enough right there."

"You know I think what you said about a pair of glasses might be a good idea." Clark said examining his reflection in a mirror Jor-el appeared to conjure for him. "I like this." He said aloud to the fortress. "The image is saved in the belt. All you need to do is put it on and your appearance will be altered." On the front of the belt a symbol like the phantom projector was set on the front of the buckle. Jor-el instructed Clark how to take it off and put it on. "Thank you." Clark said aloud to his father's memory.

XxXxXxXxX

They finally made it. Night had fallen and the stars were in the billions above watching them. At least that was what Lex wanted to think. Really he did not care at the moment. His previous experience on a deserted island was not a good one. He was ready to do anything to prevent that disaster from happening again. Especially with his wife.

Being alive, but unable to maintain his plans, his ambitions and dreams was the most bitter thing to think about at the moment. However there were more important things to think about right then. The most important thing to attend to was survival.

Lex got up and dragged the raft further on the shore. He opened the survival pack and got to work building a signal fire. They were in a tropical climate so it was not cold. A search could already be under way to find them. Having a signal fire was a good idea. Silently Lana got up and helped Lex. Neither felt like talking, just doing what was needed.

The waterproof match flared to life. Quickly the fire started and they added fuel to build it to a decent height. They lay back down and went to sleep after organizing the supplies. Huddling together under an emergency blanket they finally drifted off to a more peaceful slumber with dreams that didn't involve drowning or shark attacks.

XxXxXxXxX

An armed robbery was underway at the largest bank in Metropolis. The police were overwhelmed by the firepower the criminals had ready and their numbers being stretched thin from well coordinated distractions ranging from fires to petty theft sending emergency crews elsewhere before the main event.

Everyone in the bank who had come in for daily or weekly business was caught up in the situation. The masked men were moving with brutal efficiency. They had all the codes, knew all the access information. The only thing they needed to do as physically move the money. As the mask men hurried along they realized everything was going according to plan.

Police cars that did show up were burning wrecks from rocket propelled grenade launchers forcing them to retreat. An office closest to the action was trapped between two burning cars. He could feel the heat. Any moment his flesh or clothes were about to catch fire. _Bwhoooosh! _A blast of cold air put out the flames.

It took a moment for the cop to realized he was no longer in danger, the heat gone. He stood up to see the most unbelievable sight of his life. A man dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans stood between the officer and the bank. Two grenades were fired right at him from inside the building. There was not even time to react when the man caught both grenades clasped them in his hands. _Whump!_ The explosion was contained. He saw him dust off his hands without a scratch on them.

The man seemed to be doing some kind of scan of the building since his eyes narrowed a little. In the blink of an eye he seemed to disappear with blinding speed into the bank building. In less than a minute the man was carrying six men, three in each hand over his head unarmed. The people in the bank were cheering loudly at the rescue. The law enforcement officer had the men laid before him hand cuffing each. After reading their rights and checking for injuries he got a good look at the man who made it possible to stop the robbery.

He had blond hair; his eyes were deep ice blue, but not hard or cold. On his shirt was a large diamond shape with a big letter S in the center in bright red. He wore blue jeans, a yellow belt with the same symbol on his chest was on the buckle and what looked like steel toe boots. In short he was a man looked like he was ready to work. It was at that moment he noticed a blond girl next to him taking pictures.

"This is all of them." He pointed to he handcuffed robbers. "There are a few people with some bruises and cuts, nothing serious." He said in a reassuring voice. The office looked the man directly in the eye. "Who are you?" The man smiled. "A friend." He tossed off a salute. With a mighty leap into the air he appeared to fly, bounding over the tall buildings out of sight.

The other emergency crews and police officers rushed forward now that the danger had passed. He turned to the girl with the camera. "I'm not dreaming or dead right, that really happened?" She paused after taking another picture of the handcuffed criminals. "It sure did." She smiled broadly at his amazement. "Chloe Sullivan, Daily Planet, what do you think of him?"

"He was incredible!" Suddenly the overawed expression turned into a smile as she quickly interrogated the prisoners. They had a lot to say in their shell-shocked condition. More than they normally would have given the circumstances. After collecting himself a little more and listening to the Daily Planet reporter grill the men noting important details as well he asked aloud. "I wonder what the S means?" One of the men who in the seconds the impervious man came at him with red glowing eyes to stop him shouts: "Satan!" Another called out in fear, "Sorcerer!"

"Super" Chloe said cheerfully after glaring at the men in custody shutting them up. "Really?" he said in surprise. "Yeah," she said with more confidence an idea coming together in her mind. "Superman." The police officer looked up to where the man disappeared over the building. "Superman, he certainly is." Chloe finished interviewing the officer and others witness to the robbery. The crooks had clammed up finally. She met Clark back at the Daily Planet. Together they went to go see Perry before he exploded for them to get inside pronto.

XxXxXxX

"Superman?" Perry said mostly to himself. Clark and Chloe just finished describing what had happened at the bank and the other hot spots that flared up before that Superman put a stop to when he arrived. The editor was already thinking up his head line for the front page: _**Superman Foils Armed Robbery.**_ Or just _**Superman**_ with a picture Miss Sullivan provided. "Chief, I also found out more after talking to the armed robbers Superman apprehended." That brought Perry out of his mental exercise to focus on what was becoming his two top reporters. "What is it Sullivan? I have got a page one to print here."

"The armed robbery was timed precisely with other "operations" or distractions to keep the police busy while they hit the bank. It was a show of power. An organization called Intergang is making a hostile take over of Metropolis." Clark nodded adding what he learned. "The other people involved in the distractions admitted to following orders to police who apprehended them. They boasted they would be out in less than a week." Perry White was very pleased and had a new head line to go with the story he soon would have if he got his reporters in gear.

"Good work, Sullivan, Kent, write it up. This is a good start, still get me that interview, but between you an me." He lowered his voice, even though no one was listening in. "This is enough to keep you here."

As they left the office Clark looked over at Chloe who was doing her best not to explode with joy. "So you picked a name for him?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "Already talking about yourself in the third person?" She asked back. He gave a slight false frown of long suffering at her attack on his sanity. "At least it is better than Boy Scout." Oliver Queen came up with that code name, though Chloe never remembered Clark ever being a scout. "Let's get to work, I am sure Perry wants this before the morning edition." Clark agreed and they began to write at her desk.

XxXxXxX

**Superman Stops Intergang!**

By Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent

Daily Planet Staff Writers.

_A visitor has arrived in Metropolis that has the criminal underworld reeling from his heroic deeds. Superman. Police officers on the scene during a daring daylight armed robbery were in serious jeopardy as Intergang began its campaign for a hostile take over of Metropolis. While its leaders have yet to be discovered the unexpected appearance of Superman rendered all of Intergangs efforts useless in the face of his power._

_According to eye witnesses bullets bounce right off his body, in some accounts catching them. A police officer was saved by Superman; when he saw him catch two rocket propelled grenades in his hands muffling their explosive power. (See pictures Page 3) After apprehending the men, he delivered them to police custody immediately. The officer in charge of the arrest asked who the mystery man could be. He replied, "A Friend."_

_With a mighty leap Superman took off into the sky to help with the efforts to contain what appeared to be distractions to thin police forces so that the armed robbery would be successful. Officials believe that if it were not for Superman the premeditated operation would have succeeded. (Story continues page 2)_

Martha Kent read the article over five times. The pictures showed a young man with dirty blond hair and striking blue eyes. His features, nose, mouth, ears looked the same, but even she wasn't sure it was her Clark. She just knew he had to be. The symbol on his shirt looked very familiar.

She had just arrived back in Smallville and was on the farm. This was not something she wanted to discuss over the phone. Being once friends and then enemies with Lex Luthor made Clark cautious in regards to security. He found hidden cameras and recording devices that were now a part of his daily routine first thing in the morning. Today the bugs were different. Chloe came over and recognized the stylized S right away. "Slade," she whispered so only Clark could hear not wanting to upset Clark's mom further from the agitated look she was giving him right then.

"When were you planning on telling me?" She didn't even bother showing them the paper. It was obvious she read their article in the Daily Planet. Clark ducked his head and Chloe would have laughed if it weren't the fact that Martha Kent was sending them a look that was far from funny. "I'm thinking now would be a good time." He tried to smile, she was not happy.

"What is this Superman business, did you name yourself that?" she asked still very concerned for her boy. Then she noticed his cloths and his glasses. Clark doesn't wear glasses. "Actually Mrs. Kent that was my idea." After a few moments of silence Mrs. Kent asked, "Is it true that Intergang is trying to take over Metropolis?" They both nodded. Her anger at being kept in the dark was ebbing away. Really she was very proud of her son and Chloe for the work they were doing.

"How do you change your appearance Clark and why are you wearing glasses?" Her eyes darted to her son's who had a business style pair on today. "Stigmatism." He said with a slight smile. Martha even returned it thinking how no one would really think to check to see if that was true or not. "It is part of his disguise."

Clark took off the glasses, put them in his pocket. He then began to spin very rapidly in place becoming a blur of color. In less than a second he was completely different. Blond hair, dark blue eyes, black shirt, jeans and boots; he looked very different from a second ago. I love it when you do that! Chloe wanted to say aloud, but kept her mouth shut as his mom's fell open at the transformation.

"This," he pointed to he yellow stylized belt, "changes how I look. If I take it off," he pressed a mechanism and the belt came off. "I go back to looking like Clark." His hair and eyes changed back into her son's. He spun again changing back into his suit cloths.

"Its better than a mask." His mom said appraising his appearance. She was impressed with his disguise. With the glasses, it changed the shape of his face enough that it would be hard to tell that her son was Superman.

"Well here is your first test, Lois is coming." Chloe said as she and Clark looked like they were seeing through the house. Before Martha could ask why she looked like she had abilities similar to Clark; Lois pulled up next to the house and rushed up the step walking right in without knocking. "Mrs. Kent your in town!" Lois said giving her a hug.


	6. Chapter 6  The Night

No longer waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville (Death Rock Central), Superman (master of the universe), the Daily Planet (Perry White is the man!), or any characters.

Chapter 6

Lois was like a daughter to Martha. Clark's mom gave her a hug. To Clark she was like the little sister he never wanted. "Nice suit Smallville, not really cloths for farm work is it?" she observed.

She always tried to get under his skin, good thing it was impervious. He was about to fight back when Chloe stepped in as peacemaker. "He works at the Daily Planet now with me."

"Not bad farm boy. I did read your article by the way. I didn't think you would ever share a by line though." Lois said to Chloe speaking her thoughts aloud. Clark could not help staying quiet. It wasn't an attack on Chloe's character or intelligence, but Clark wanted it to be so he could fight back. "Lois you wouldn't share your by line if Elvis himself wrote your article."

"Oh, that is a good angle." Clark turned away. He could not believe in a million billion years that Chloe was somehow related to Lois Lane. "Anyway I found out from Mr. White you were here." Clark did not want to know how Lois knew his editor. "He likes my flair." She answered his unasked question. Flair did not begin to describe her work. Silently he prayed that Lois Lane would NEVER work at the Daily Planet.

"I was wondering if you were able to talk to Superman for an interview?" she asked Chloe whose full attention was on her. Now Clark knew why Lois was here.

"I haven't locked down a time, but yeah I have." Chloe forced herself NOT to look at Clark as she told Lois the truth. Lois had a B.S. detector almost as good as hers. She had to be careful about what she said to her cousin. "Those pictures you took were incredible, did he really fly off?"

"Yep straight into the sky."

Lois had a look on her face, like a forgotten memory, and then was back in reality.

"Amazing."

Chloe was Clark's best friend, a great reporter, and extremely fierce when it came to investigating a story, but she had one huge blind sport when it came to her cousin. It was another thing he did not like about Lois.

"Could I borrow some photos you took?"

Lois could see that Chloe was about to agree; she was already smiling in triumph when Clark stepped into the conversation.

"Sorry Lois, Perry has all the originals and is keeping them under wraps for now. You could contact him again, or your editor could do it. I am sure he'll give you a fair price." Lois was not happy about being called out. It was none of his business if she wanted a favor from her cousin. "Clark's right, Perry has the pictures." Clark could see that Chloe did not realize that Lois was still using her as a researcher for her stories.

Lois retreated from her advance until she could divide and conquer. The subject changed to her father Sam Lane, the general, and Gabe Sullivan, Chloe's father that Clark felt it was safe enough to catch up with his mother. "I think it is a good idea to do an interview Clark, you don't want people thinking Superman is like that nut in Gotham City."

She was a public figure would could not approve of vigilantes. Yet he son was one, little bit and was actually proud of him. His mother even referred to Superman as the third person. Clark realized that Superman was a different person, separate from Clark Kent. It was going to take some getting used to. He looked over at Chloe. While Superman was a different identity, he was one person to the woman in the other room. It became clear quickly that Superman was what he could do; Clark Kent is who he is. Now he did not have to hide either from the world, just the connection that Superman is Clark Kent.

As Clark shared a knowing smile with his mother Clark still wondered: Who is Clark Kent?

XxXxXxXxX

Lois finally left as evening approached avoiding the mention of the Superman pictures again with Clark round. That did not mean they did not talk about Superman. Lois did not recognize Clark at all as his alter ego. Even when Chloe pointed out a picture in the Planet holding it up right next to Clark, saying she was getting it in a better light who stood just like the hero Lois saw no connection at all. "Smallville you duck out of most hazardous situations that come along. I am surprised my cousin isn't ashamed to know you." Yep she did not see Clark as Superman in the slightest degree.

After Lois left and evening was upon them one more visitor decided to show up at the Kent Farm. "Oliver, what a pleasant surprise." Martha said letting the billionaire of Queen Industries inside. "Thanks Mrs. Kent, is Clark around?"

"Yes he is in the kitchen." She guided him to Clark and Chloe who just finished cleaning up dinner. "Clark, Chloe, I am glad you are here." He said shaking Clark's hand and Chloe's too. "That was a great scoop you guys wrote up in the Planet, all the guys are talking about it." They knew what guys he was talking about. "So what brings you out here to Smallville?" Chloe asked really wanting to know.

"Lex and Lana." He said his face turning grim. They all sat down as Oliver explained. "Their plane when down on the way to a tropical island. I have had my people keep an eye on him and now they can not find him anywhere."

"So they are lost?" Clark asked his voice one of worry. Chloe was worried too. "What about the pilots flight plan, emergency beacons, do the rescue crews have an idea where to start?"

"No, the pilots deviated way from the flight plan, most likely on Luthor's instructions. The beacons can not be found and last known transmissions leave a very large search area." Poor Lana, stranded with Lex who knows where.

Clark looked ready to help. Oliver saw this and responded by saying, "I already have Impulse on the case. He is searching the entire area. Even with his speed it will take him a fair amount of time."

He was glad that Oliver was trying to find his enemy. It was what made him different than Lex, still there was no love lost between them. Even Clark thought that the world would be a better place without Lex Luthor in it.

"Now that the bad news has been said, to the good news. I read the article, I had no idea that Intergang had made its way to Metropolis, I am glad to see you stopped them." He smiled for the first time that day. "Nice code name by the way," he smirked remembering his own he gave to Clark.

"Superman is here to help, there is something I want to bring to your attention though. Two things actually."

Clark showed Oliver the disabled bugs. "Slade." He whispered. Fortunately Martha had already excused herself earlier when she got a phone call from Washington DC.

"I see you know him." Chloe said looking at him closely as he grabbed on of the listening devices. "An industrial espionage master. He never gets his own hands dirty most of the time. He has a robot army to do that. I heard you had a run in with him a few days ago, I am glad you are ok." He looked at Chloe as he said that. Clark was invulnerable after all.

"Um, I think there is something else we need to mention too." Clark said looking intensely at Chloe. Oliver wondered what was going on for the mood to change from a positive atmosphere to foreboding. Martha seemed to sense it too since she returned.

"Chloe has powers like mine." Clark's mother gasped and Oliver was stunned. Martha came over and wrapped her in a hug. "How, how did that happen?" he stuttered out.

"I think it was at Star Labs, the rocks they were studying, Chloe touched them during a fight, mostly I have no idea. She can control them so there has been no trouble; I just thought you should know." Chloe did not look mad that he told, so he went on. "They don't seem to be wearing off or hurting her since it has been a few days. I think that was because of her being meteor infected. I am not sure; that is mostly why I need to see if she is in any danger."

Oliver wasn't a doctor, but he did have medical knowledge, still this was outside the realm of most science. He did have a someone might help.

"Come by my office tomorrow, I think I have someone who can help. I met him a few months ago, a brilliant man that might have some answers for us." Oliver assured him.

Mr. Queen as ready to go, when Clark had one more thing to share with him. "Oliver, do you remember when I told you that I had something I needed to take care of before I came to work with you and the others?" He could not forget that. Saving him and Bart, blowing up an entire LuthorCorp facility, not any time soon. Clark could see in his eyes he did. "I realize I don't have to do it alone." Oliver was glad Clark trusted him. Chloe was beaming a bright smile, and so was his mother. Clark Kent was finally growing up and did not have to have the weight of the world on his shoulders alone.

"There are creatures, Zoners, from a place called the Phantom Zone. They are mostly disembodied criminals. There are about 2 left we need to stop and send back with this." Clark showed him the phantom zone projector. It looked just like the symbol Clark wore when he was Superman.

"They are just as dangerous as Intergang or any threat on earth. I know that with your help I can stop them sooner."

Oliver stepped close to Clark. He put a hand on his shoulder and looked directly into his eyes. "We will Clark, we will send them back. Thank you for telling me. You really are a Superman." He smiled. Oliver said his good nights to get back to Metropolis to get ready for the next day. Martha was very proud of her son and had to get back to work herself. Chloe and he sat by a fire just staring into it lost in their thoughts.

"So how about that interview?" she asked laying her head on his shoulder. Clark thought a moment. Now was as good a time as any. Throughout the night they talked about Superman. Where he came from, who he was, what he could do, plus she made sure Clark did not say anything foolish like say he arrived on Earth as a baby. It was passed midnight when they had a good article for Perry.

XxXxXxXxX

Perry White was on cloud 9, no 10. His two new ace reporters had scooped the whole world. An interview with Superman. In only three days since Clark promised the interview with the mystery man of Metropolis, a.k.a Superman, he delivered. Kent insisted that the by line go to his partner, as long as Mr. White and Ms. Khan knew he helped make it happen. The editor already had a headline ready for the article for the afternoon edition.

**The Night I Spent with Superman**  
By Chloe Sullivan  
Daily Planet Staff Writer

_Superman. A man from another world called Krypton. He is the last of his people, that world to us has long since been destroyed. Sent by his father; he is here now among us to live the remainder of his days. He has seen the folly of our wars, read our history, and desires to help. As he said before he is here as a friend. He said directly, "I am here to fight for Truth, Justice and the American Way. It is said in your Declaration of Independence, all men are endowed by their creator with curtain inalienable rights, to life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. These rights should be the rights of all sentient life."_

_He has many abilities, far beyond those of mortal men. Yet he said, "I am just a man, I am not a god. I can die like a man, bleed like a man, and be hurt like any man. It just takes more than a bullet or the most powerful explosive." He was hesitant to explain how he has his abilities or any weaknesses. Which is understandable in the face of such organizations such as Intergang who Superman stopped yesterday._

_To the governments of the world he declared. "I will not interfere with the internal affairs of another country. I will use my powers to defend and help where I can, when I can. I could do it, I could disable every weapon on earth, yet would the world be better if the heart, the human heart, were the darkness to create such devices remains, really stop the suffering people inflict on each other. I am not a mediator, or a peacemaker, or a law enforcer that is up to you."_

"_There are men and women among you, regular ordinary people who sacrifice everyday to make this world a better place. With love, understanding, patience, kindness, and a vision for a better world these people will stop criminals like Intergang that use force and death to get what they want regardless of who they hurt." Superman then spoke about his world; it was an advanced civilization similar to our own thousands of years ago. _

_They did not believe their world was doomed to destruction, all their culture, experience and knowledge was lost. Superman hoped that the lessons his ancestors did not learn would be learned here. Krypton had a caste system, a royalty, and an oppressive government. Earth is light years ahead of them in understanding that people are free. This might have prevented advancements to levels unheard of today, yet earth is full of heroes moving forward to a bright and glorious future. (Story continues on page 3)_

While it was technically true that "Superman" and she spent the night together, Chloe was not happy with the title Perry settled on for the article, still she was glad it was written with few changes.

Clark surprised her that he did not want to share his name on the by line of the article, humble as ever and stubborn, she could not get him to change his mind. Together they were in Oliver Queen's office with the other Leaguers as Chloe called them.

Mr. Queen introduced a new member to them. He immediately recognized Clark. "I was wondering if I would ever see you again." He said shaking his hand. Chloe was confused and seeing that he explained. "During one of my clean up trips to Metropolis I ran into Mr. Irons here." Mr. Irons a large black man or considerable presence interrupted.

"Call me John." "John was working construction when he saved a kid that wandered up a couple of floors on a construction site about to fall a few stories down. He saved the child from falling, but fell himself. I caught him." John Irons then took the story up from there.

"I never found out his name at the time, and asked if I was alright. I told him I was mostly. He caught my little Freudian slip and I explained I used to work as an engineer for Luthorcorp, but lost my job when I would not participate in some of their more questionable experiments. I was ruined careerwise. I found work, but I could not do what I loved anymore. Then the man who saved me said he would take care of that." John felt a little ashamed that he did not believe a young man would be able to do anything to help him.

"The next day Mr. Queen showed up and offered me a job. Just like that."

At that point Oliver stepped into the conversation. "Mr. Irons here is too modest. He isn't just an engineer; he is a complete genius. He has helped our friend Cyborg here quiet a lot."

In demonstration Chloe and Clark watched as Victor Stone's arm became a canon. "It's a sonic canon, it does not kill, but packs a punch that could take down Superman." He smirked at Clark. "Plus he's teaching me how to maintain myself and upgrade as time goes by." Chloe looked at the canon closer. "That is so cool." Victor was really smiling now.

"I have something you should see Clark." Oliver said leading his team to a wall. A large screen television slid into view. On the screen it said 'Deathmatch'. A hulking man was beating a fighter in the ring. The other fighter did not appear to be a push over, and then they saw he moved at superspeed and used superstrength to win the match.

"A Zoner." Clark said. "We can't trace the feed. It is masked and hidden too well, very high end. However Impulse was able to do some digging before searching for Lex. These events are being held in abandoned underground bunkers in Metropolis."

"So the question is which one." Clark concluded. "There are over fifty spread out all over town. We have only cleared six."

"This looks like a job for Superman." Chloe chimed in smiling at Clark as he rolled his eyes to the heavens in a silent plea.

"Chloe I'll have John take a look at you later, in the meantime we need to stop this Zoner and Deathmatch as soon as we can."

Chloe agreed with Green Arrow; there were more important things to do at the moment.

XxXxXxXxX

The Leaguers spread out over the city. Steel, John's code name, coordinated the effort. Oliver considered changing Chloe's code name from Watchtower, but they could not decide on a new name yet.

Cyborg on patrol noticed a gathering at one of the bunkers.

"No admittance without a pass." One of the bouncers said towering over him. "I have my pass out right here." He turned as if to walk away then swung. The other guard moved for his gun when Cyborg turned on him. "There you are, passed out." He said to the unconscious men stepping over them. He let out a sigh and before opening the doors to go in quietly said. "Boo-yah."

He opened the doors and walked inside. It was not want he was expecting. Sound assaulted his senses. It was loud, techno music pulsing over everyone. He had to be sure it was not just a cover.

A few people were eyeing him, but left him alone.

"What brings you here hot stuff?" A woman said sliding up beside him. "Just looking for a little excitement." He answered. Two big guys moved a little closer. "Well you have come to the right place." She responded. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I am looking for Deathmatch." He said casually. The woman's smile got bigger. Fresh meat was always needed. Especially with her new acquisition. "I think I can help you there." One of the men came up whispering in her ear. "Well, well you are a surprise, Mr.-" "Cyborg, just Cyborg." He supplied his code name. "Cyborg, you handled my security rather easily, you may do well in Deathmatch."

"Just tell me where and when." A fool, her best kind of recruit. Excitement junkie. "Now and on the other side of town." She supplied. Steel heard the whole thing. He notified the closest Leaguer. "Watchtower. The bunker you are at should have the matches there."

"I'm on it."

XxXxXxXxX

Chloe had just taken out the guard when she was caught again. A large gun was pointed at her head. "So you like to fight? We like to fight too." A man in a cowboy hat said with more people behind him with weapons. "Let me introduce you to Titan."


End file.
